Corridor chaffing has been used to obscure the radar signatures of aircraft since WWII. For example, military aircraft can scatter chaff strands in an airspace to form a cloud that interferes with the electromagnetic signals of a radar system. In this manner, the conventional chaff system can function as an electronic countermeasure. The chaff can be deployed, for example, in a slip-stream of the aircraft, by a rocket, or in a different manner. Conventional chaff clouds, made up of reflective dipole strands, typically produce a large radar cross section that can be readily detected and identified. Detecting the existence of a chaff corridor alerts the radar site to the coordinates of the chaff cloud and indicates the existence of aircraft in the airspace, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the obscurant.